Tell Them That I Love You
by KatBlue
Summary: You guys wanted more, then here it is. The Sequel to Two Slayers and a Boy. Xander and Buffy want to be together, but they have significant others. Trouble this way comes. chapter 5. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Tell Them I Love You. You guys wanted more, then here it is. The Sequel to Two Slayers and a Boy. Xander and Buffy want to be together, but they have significant others. Trouble this way comes.

It was a day after Faith had stolen Buffy's body and when they each got their bodies back, Buffy finally made a decision that she has always wanted to make. That decision being that she kissed her best friend on the lips for the first time. No, it's not Willow!

It's Xander Harris, the boy and now man who has always been in love with Buffy since the beginning. If he had known her before Sunnydale he would still have been in love with her. She was a goddess to him always and she never gave him the time of day, until now.

Something as simple as this had to happen for these two to get together at last. When they kissed for the first time, it was long and wonderful for both. The two fell on a bush that covered them completely from any passerby. They didn't have sex, but they kissed many times and were happy to be in each other's embrace.

The next day, Buffy awakens in her bedroom all itchy. She begins to scratch constantly and rushes over to the bathroom and then that is when she realizes that she got poison ivy. Her whole body is filled with blotches and it itches a lot.

"Sweetheart," says Joyce as she enters the bathroom. "I didn't know you were…dear lord, what happened to you."

"I must have landed on some poison ivy while on patrol," replies Buffy.

"Oh, I've got some Benadryl."

"Thanks, mom." Joyce goes over to get the Benadryl. Buffy then heads over to her mom's room and sits on the bed. She looks at the phone and pulls it over onto the bed.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Joyce hands Buffy the crème. "Who are you calling?"

"Um, nobody." Buffy hangs up the phone.

"Do you need help with it?"

"No, I've got it. Thanks." Her mom leaves the room and heads downstairs. Buffy gets up and takes the phone to her room. She closes the door and dials a number.

Meanwhile at Xander's, Anya is throwing things at him and screaming at him. Xander ducks every time she throws something. Then Anya grabs her clothes and puts them on.

"Anya, don't be like that," says Xander. "She didn't mean to punch you."

"Oh, like hell she didn't," says Anya as she throws the pillow at him.

"Anya, she wasn't Faith and you weren't much help trying to threaten her."

"I'll bet you two had a nice time while I was knocked out."

"We didn't. I helped her find Faith, who was in Buffy's body like I said." Then the phone rings and Xander picks it up. "Hello."

"Hi, Xander," says Buffy on the other line. "It's me, Buffy."

"Buffy."

"I'm out of here, Xander," Anya says as she heads up the stairs.

"Anya, wait." Xander sighs.

"Xander, what's going on? Did you tell Anya?"

"No. She's upset that you as Faith punched her and I didn't do anything about it."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt her that bad. I guess I don't know my own strength or Faith's strength." Xander laughs a little.

"Yeah, I guess not. Did you need anything?"

"Me. Well, I kind of have to stay home."

"Why?"

"I got poison ivy."

"Oh." Xander starts to laugh, but tries not to.

"That's not funny." Then he bursts out laughing. Buffy then joins in.

"It's a little funny."

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Well, I was going to look at the wanted ads, but I guess I can leave that for another day."

"Thanks."

"Besides, we do need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

Later that day, Xander comes over to Buffy's. Joyce gets the door and is surprised to see Xander and not Riley at the door. Joyce leads Xander to the living room and then she heads upstairs to get Buffy.

"Does this look good?" asks Buffy to her mom as she shows her a pair of jeans, with a light long sleeve green shirt.

"You look lovely," replies her mom with a look. "Are you expecting Riley?"

"No. Is he downstairs?"

"No. It's Xander."

"Oh."

"Who were you expecting, Buffy?"

"Maybe green isn't my color." Buffy ignores her mother's question. Joyce gives her a look.

"Buffy." Buffy looks at her mom and then sits down on her bed. "Is there something wrong?" Joyce sees a confused expression on her daughter's face.

"No. I was expecting Xander because I called him."

"Why did you call him?"

"Because I need to talk to him. I'll tell you everything later, mom. I promise, but not now."

"Buffy, you're not pregnant are you?"

"No!" Joyce is relieved and leans on Buffy's desk chair. "It's nothing like that. I just need to talk to Xander." Buffy lets her hair out of her pony tail and starts to comb it with her brush. She grabs a lip gloss she had on her desk and puts some on.

"Okay, dear." Joyce leaves the room.

A couple minutes later, Buffy comes down the stairs and Xander stands up. He walks over to the stairs and is surprised that she is dressed up for having poison ivy. Xander closes his mouth before he starts to drool. Buffy walks up to him and grabs his hand. She then surprises him again and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"I like the lip gloss," says Xander after licking his lips. They sit on the sofa and face each other. Buffy smiles at him and wipes some of the color from the lip gloss off his lips. Joyce then decides to make her presence known and sees Buffy very close to Xander.

"Do you two want anything before I leave?" asks Joyce.

"No, thanks, mom," replies Buffy. Joyce leaves the house.

"I thought you'd be in bed," says Xander.

"Well, you forget I'm pretty strong and no poison ivy will put me down."

"I see that."

"I'm kind of glad that it didn't get on my face. If that had happened, I wouldn't have invited you over."

"Nah, you probably wouldn't look bad. You always look pretty." Buffy blushes at the comment.

"Well, we do need to talk. I guess I should go first since I started it. I sound so mature, don't I?" Xander smiles.

"Can I make a confession?"

"Go right ahead."

"I still love you, Buffy. Always have. Always will and you know why?"

"Because I'm pretty."

"That and because you are you."

"Wow." Buffy starts to fidget with her fingers and looks down at them. "I don't know what to say, Xander."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that when I saw you and Faith when she was in my body, when you kissed, I got a bit jealous."

"You were jealous that I was kissing Faith in your body?"

"Yes, I don't know why. I've never felt that way when you're with Anya. It just got me right there. Maybe it was the hard hit she gave me the last I saw of her, but I just wanted to be her right at that moment. I sound crazy, right?"

"No, I don't get it, but you don't sound crazy."

"I know that this isn't right because you have Anya and I have Riley. It's totally the wrong time to have these feelings."

"What do you feel, Buffy?"

"I don't know! I'm so confused. I'm with Riley. He is a nice guy and you're my best friend. It's just not right." Buffy stands up and walks away from the sofa. Xander lowers his head and takes a deep breath.

"I understand. You don't want to ruin the friendship. Heard that before." Xander stands up and walks over to the door.

"Xander, that's not what I meant." Xander leaves and slams the front door.

For all who love the title, tell me. I think it works with what I have planned for the rest of the story. Cliffhangers, don't ya love em?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Tell Them That I Love You.

Buffy sits back on the sofa and begins to cry. She heads over to the door to see if Xander is outside, but he wasn't. When she turns around, she hears someone call her name. She quickly turns around and finds out that it's just Willow.

"Buffy, you didn't come back to the dorm," says Willow as she walks up the steps. She then notices tears in her eyes. "Buffy, what's the matter?" Buffy wipes at her eyes and then hugs Willow. The waterworks begin once again and Willow tries to sooth her. She then takes her inside and sits her down on the sofa. "What happened, Buffy?" Buffy clears her throat and takes a deep breath.

"Oh, Willow," says Buffy as she sniffs. "I kissed Xander."

"Huh? What's so wrong about that? I mean, why did you kiss him? And was it really you or you as Faith?"

"No, it was after Faith left and Xander walked me home. I kissed him and I don't know how to tell him…" Buffy looks up and wipes away her tears.

"Tell him what, Buffy?"

"That I think I love him. I always have and I couldn't tell him. I was so worried about our friendship and Riley. What is he going to say when he finds out?"

"Buffy, don't worry. I don't think Riley will kill Xander. At least I hope not."

"Now Xander's upset with me. He declared his love for me and I sat there and said nothing."

"That's Xander for you. Always spilling his guts out at the wrong time."

"Why did this have to happen now? It's so complicated."

"I know what you're going through. Remember me and Xander and Oz?" Buffy nods her head. "It was tough on Oz and I really didn't love Xander like I did Oz. You need to find it inside you who you really love truly. And don't base it on sex because you and Xander haven't, you know. You haven't, right?"

"No, we haven't."

"Good, because I want to be the first one to know." Buffy smiles at that. "Now get up, wipe that face of yours, and go tell your man that you love him. Okay?" Buffy hugs Willow.

"Thank you, Doctor Rosenberg." Buffy smiles at her as she heads over to the door.

"No problem. Don't forget to send me the bill."

Buffy heads over to Xander's place. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. As she heads downstairs she can hear country music. Xander calls it the music of pain. Buffy lowers herself on the steps to watch Xander sing along with a song as he is lying in his bed.

When the song finishes, he puts a pillow over his head and Buffy gets a chance to walk all the way down the stairs. She walks over to him and pulls the pillow away from his head. Xander sees her as she takes the pillow away. He sits up.

"How long have you been here?" asks Xander.

"Long enough to hear you sing," replies Buffy with a little laugh.

"Oh, great." Xander falls back onto his bed. Buffy climbs on it with him.

"Xander?" Xander turns his head to her and is surprised to see her on his bed.

"What?" Buffy grabs his hand and looks at it for a while. "Buffy…"

"I love you." Buffy spits it out and looks into his deep, brown eyes. Xander lights up at her words. He leans in and caresses her cheek and then kisses her on the lips. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it earlier."

"Better late than never."

"I'll say."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Besides send Faith a bouquet of flowers. I think we should tell our significant others."

"Easier said than done."

"Riley might try to kill you, but I'll protect you."

"Anya might go to her vengeful ways and try to kill me first and then you for ruining our relationship."

"Guess we're in the same boat."

"That's about to hit the biggest iceberg." They both fall back onto the bed and sigh.

"I told Willow."

"You did?"

"Yeah, she seems happy."

"I'm glad. Not that I thought she still had a crush on me." Buffy laughs.

"You are so a guy."

"Always thought I was. How nice of you to finally figure it out."

"Well, I guess we should go."

"Maybe we should."

"Willow thought we had sex."

"Why would she think that?"

"I don't know. I guess since we kissed."

"She still has the mentality that one has sex when they kiss. I thought she grew up by now."

"Is Anya really telling the truth about you giving her lots of orgasms?" Xander turns his head to face Buffy. "What? I wanna know."

"Do you wanna find out?"

"Xander." Buffy hits him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch."

"That did not hurt."

"Yes, it did. You and your super slayer powers are going to be the end of me."  
"You are such a baby. I didn't hit that hard."

"Are not."

"Are, too."

"Are not" Xander smiles.

"Are…Stop it. You're making me act like a baby." She grabs a pillow and hits Xander. Buffy then gets on top of him.

"Hey, the last time you were this close, you hit me with a desk. There are no desks around, right?"

"You were under a spell and being very naughty with me."

"You could have hit me with something a little lighter."

"Now, what's the fun in that?"

"You love inflicting pain on people, don't you?"

"It's my gift." Buffy smirks. "Although, I remember we were vice versa." Buffy rolls over with Xander and Xander ends up being on top.

"You're right, but I liked it when you were on top."

"Xander?" calls Anya as she comes down the stairs. Xander quickly gets off of Buffy. "I decided that we should talk this…" Anya sees Buffy lying on Xander's bed. Buffy gets up.

"I'm going to go," says Buffy. "Anya, I'm sorry I hit you." Buffy looks at Xander one more time and then heads upstairs.

"What was that?" asks Anya.

"Nothing," says Xander. "Anya, I need talk to you. This is really serious."

"You're in love with her."

"What?"

"And she's in love with you."

"How did you…"

"I've been around for many years, Xander. I know when people are really in love."

"Did you just figure it out now?"

"Mostly, but I knew all along from the beginning. You're a real nice guy, Xander, you know that. And sometimes the people you love aren't the people that love you back, but it's okay. Sometimes those people take a look at each other and realize that they should have been together a long time ago. Other times, it just wasn't meant to be."

"I'm sorry Anya."

"Me too. I really felt something for you. Okay, it was all about your penis, but I could stand you."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go." Anya heads over to the stairs then turns back. "At least we didn't end up at the altar getting married and you decided then that you didn't love me. I would of so fried your butt for that." Xander gulps. She then leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Tell Them That I Love You.

Meanwhile at school, Buffy keeps avoiding Riley. He seems to notice this and after their class, he quickly collects the papers he needed to collect and then hurries off to catch up to her.

"Buffy?" calls Riley as he struggles to get through some crowds. Buffy rolls her eyes and stops. She turns around. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," says Buffy with a nervous look. "But I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Riley leads the way to some chairs nearby. "What is it?"

"I'm a horrible person."

"Buffy, no, you're not. Why would you think that?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you is not good news."

"Buffy, just tell me. I can handle it."

"I…need you to go patrolling for me tonight." Riley looks at her strangely.

"What?"

"Please."

"That's what you wanted to tell me? That's why you think you are such a horrible person?" Buffy nods her head. "Okay then. I'll go patrolling for you tonight."

"Thank you so much. I'm just not up to it tonight." Buffy stands up and so does Riley. "I'll see you at Giles' after. Bye." Riley sees her leave quickly. He nods his head.

"I'll never understand women." He mumbles to himself as he heads the opposite way Buffy was going.

"So, who you'd pick?" says Willow surprising Buffy. Buffy takes a deep breath.

"Xander," replies Buffy.

"Ah, man," says Willow. "I was rooting for Riley."

"Willow. You'd go against your best friend."

"I'm kidding."

"So, how did it go?"

"It went great. I told him I loved him and he was thrilled."

"And?"

"And Anya came in. And I left."

"Oh. What about Riley? I just saw you talking to him. Have you told him yet?"

"No." Buffy walks faster, but Willow catches up.

"Buffy."

"I know, Willow, but it's hard."

"That's life."

"Gee, thanks, Willow."

"It's true. If everything were easy, everyone would be with the perfect person and everyone would be living happily ever after."

"I'm going to tell him. Soon."

"Right."

"I will, I promise."

Later that day, Buffy paces back and forth in her living room. She occasionally looks out her window and then continues to walk back and forth. Her mother comes into the room.

"Honey?" says Joyce. Buffy gets startled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, mom, I'm fine," replies Buffy with a fake smile.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes."

"Riley?"

"No." Buffy bows her head and sits down on the sofa.

"Then who?" Her mother walks over to her daughter and sits down next to her.

"Xander." Buffy looks up at her mom. Joyce looks at her daughter a little puzzled.

"Did you invite him for dinner?"

"No."

"Buffy, where is this conversation going? Could you speed it up and say what you want to say?"

"I'm in love with Xander." Joyce is surprised at her daughter's proclamation.

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday."

"Buffy, you're with Riley."

"I know and he is great, but…"

"You want to be with Xander."

"I'm a strange person."

"That you are." Buffy looks at the phone. "Why don't you go over to Xander's and invite him over for dinner?"

"I don't know if I can face him. I haven't told Riley yet and I saw him and blanked out."

"Maybe if you do it together."

"Riley might hurt Xander. I think I need to do it myself." Buffy gets up and grabs her jacket. "I'm going to go find him."

"Good luck." Buffy leaves the house and heads over to the cemetery. As she was about to enter, someone stops her. She turns around and realizes that it's Xander. He quickly pulls her close to him and kisses her passionately.

Across the cemetery, Spike is walking around and heading to his crypt. He then sees a couple making out just outside of the cemetery. Spike shakes his head and walks over to the couple. He starts to mumble to himself 'idiot teenagers, they don't know any better.'

"Hey, you two, move it along," says Spike as he is about to push them away from the cemetery. The girl turns around and Spike is shocked to see Buffy. "Slayer and…" Buffy moves away from Xander and Spike is surprised to him kissing Buffy. "Whelp?"

"Spike, go to your crypt," says Buffy.

"What the bleeding hell is going on here? You're not acting like yourself. I don't think you're Buffy." Spike grabs her and Xander pushes Spike away from her. Spike's chip goes off when he grabbed Buffy and she almost falls.

"Get your hands off her!" says Xander. Buffy then goes over to Spike and punches him in the nose. He falls back a little and grabs his nose.

"Yeah, it's you, my mistake," says Spike as he walks away. Buffy nods her head and turns to face Xander.

"So, did you tell Riley?" asks Xander to Buffy. Buffy avoids his gaze and starts to walk away.

"Gee, it's getting late, we should get to Giles'," says Buffy. Xander catches up to her.

"Buffy?" She bows her head. Xander sighs and passes his hand through his hair. "You didn't tell him."

"I was going to, but…" Buffy grabs Xander's hands and holds them close. "I will tell him."

"Anya knows."

"You told her."

"She kind of figured it out."

"Really?"

"She's not as dumb as she looks, Buffy."

"I didn't say anything."

"I don't want you to go back on this. I really don't. I need to know that you'll tell him."

"He's going to meet me at Giles'. I'll tell him there." The two then walk over to Giles' apartment. When they arrived, Giles is surprised that Buffy came from patrol so early.

"I didn't go on patrol," says Buffy.

"You didn't?" says Giles as he takes off his glasses. "Why not?"

"I have poison ivy." Buffy lifts her shirt sleeve up to show him.

"Oh, are you feeling alright?"

"Didn't affect me too bad. I really didn't feel up to it. I sent Riley. He's going to meet us here after."

"Alright then." Giles then looks at Xander, who is looking at Buffy. "Xander, what brings you here?"

"Just keeping the Buff comfortable…I mean company," replies Xander with a smile.

Then someone else knocks on the door. It's too early for Riley. Giles goes over and opens it. Willow and Tara come in.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Buffy.

"Just wanting to get an update of what's up," says Willow with a smile. The two Wicca's head over to the sofa and sit. Buffy glares at Willow and Xander smiles at her.

"Pretty much the same," says Giles. "Perhaps Riley might have some news after his patrol."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Tell Them That I Love You.

After a half hour later, there is still no sign of Riley and everyone is quiet. Xander gets up and heads over to the kitchen. He signals Buffy from there, Buffy rolls her eyes and goes over to the bathroom. He then follows her.

"So, Giles, Willow tells me you're really good with spells," says Tara trying to start a conversation. Willow is surprised that Tara actually talked first. Giles puts his attention on her and does not notice Buffy and Xander enter the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Xander closes the door and faces Buffy. Buffy sits on the edge of the tub and lowers her head to her hands on her lap. Xander sits on the toilet seat and feels a little weird, but ignores it.

"This is driving me crazy," says Buffy under her breath. "Where is Riley?" Buffy lifts her head up and brushes her hair away from her face.

"What about Giles?" asks Xander.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell him?"

"One person at a time Xander."

"Look, I know you're stressed out about this, but…"

"Xander…"

"Let me finish." Xander grabs her hands. "I don't want to hide our relationship. I want them to know. Your mom, Giles, everyone."

"I told my mom. She wants to invite you to dinner." Xander smiles.

"Buffy, it's not that difficult. I mean, it's not like you're going out with Spike."

"I think he'd take offense to that."

"I don't care. I love you, Buffy." They both stand up. "And this is the strangest place I've ever said that before to a woman."

"I think I saw it in a movie once."

"_Can't Hardly Wait_ with Seth Green. Now that guy is funny."

"And then they hooked up." Buffy moves closer to Xander and touches his chest.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Buffy because it's working?" Buffy gives him an evil smirk. Then someone knocks on the door. They get startled. Xander goes over and opens the door. He sees Giles and he takes off his glasses.

"What are you two doing in here?" asks Giles. The two stay quiet.

"Buffy," says Xander when Buffy doesn't say anything. She quickly walks out of the bathroom. Xander follows her and grabs her on her way to the door. He turns her around. "Tell them that I love you!" Everyone in the room have their eyes set on the two. Buffy gets angry and slaps Xander in the face. She doesn't slap him too hard, but he releases her from his grip. Buffy then heads out of the house. "Ouch."

"Nice show," says Willow. "Wish I had popcorn." Tara looks at Willow and then laughs a little.

"Xander, are you and Buffy together?" asks Giles. Xander turns to Giles.

"Yes, and she is having a problem telling everyone," says Xander.

"So, that's why you're here, Willow. To watch the show."

"Yeah, do you have popcorn, Giles?" Giles rolls his eyes.

"Maybe I should go after her," says Xander.

"No, you should give her space," says Giles. "And get some ice for that jaw." Giles heads over to the kitchen and gets an ice pack for Xander.

"Xand, she'll come back," says Willow walking over to him as he puts the ice pack on his jaw. "I know she will."

"Xander?" Giles says. Xander turns to him. "I don't know Riley that well, but I kind of don't feel like he's right for Buffy. I wouldn't tell her that because she would probably hurt me like she did to you. I actually think that you might be a prominent candidate for her."

"Thanks." Giles smiles at Xander and pats him on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Buffy walks aimlessly through the streets and from afar she sees Riley walking toward her. She begins to slow down as he begins to speed up.

"Buffy, what are you…" asks Riley.

"Riley, we need to talk," says Buffy.

"That doesn't sound good. Is something wrong?" Buffy looks at him and bows her head. "Buffy, come on. You're worrying me here."

"Can we sit?" Riley nods his head and they sit at a nearby bench. Buffy takes a deep breath. "You're such a great guy, Riley and I know that any girl would be lucky enough to have a guy like you. She'll have a hard time understanding your military job, but she'll love you."

"It's part of who I am. You're the only girl that will understand that."

"I know." Buffy bows her head and takes another deep breath. She looks into Riley's blue eyes and tries to hold in her emotions.

"Buffy, what do you want to say to me?"

"I'm sorry, Riley, but… I don't love you." Buffy wants to leave or crawl under a rock at this moment. She is fearful of what Riley will say.

"What?" Riley stays quiet for a while and then he looks at Buffy and takes her hand. "Buffy, it takes time and…" Buffy shakes her head.

"I'm in love with someone else." Riley continues to stare at her in disbelief.

"You're leaving me?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's Spike, isn't it? He's always had a thing for you and…" Riley stands up.

"It's not Spike. Why would you think that? Me and Spike?" Buffy laughs a little and then gets serious again seeing that Riley is not in the mood for funny stuff.

"I can't believe this." Riley shakes his head.

"You need to know the truth. I know you're not going to like it, but I love him."

"Oh, you're back with Angel?"

"No! It's not him."

"Then who is left? You're not getting back with Parker, are you?"

"Not in this lifetime." Buffy takes a deep breath and sighs. "It's Xander. I love Xander."

"What?"

"So, how was patrolling? Anything out of the usual?"

Back at Giles', Willow, Tara, and Xander are sitting on the sofa waiting for Buffy to come back. Giles keeps walking back and forth and then stops when he sees the door open. They all look over to it hoping it was Buffy, but it isn't.

"Spike," says Giles. "Don't you ever knock?"

"If I did, would you have let me in?" asks Spike heading over to Giles' frig.

"No."

"Then that's why." Spike grabs a plasma bag from Giles' frig and then pours it in a mug. He walks back to the living room, where Xander is holding an ice pack to his face. "What happened to you? Smack your face into a wall?"

"No, more like a Slayer wall," says Xander.

"Slayer hit you. Maybe you're not satisfying her right."

"Spike, get out," says Giles.

"Alright, aren't we uptight," says Spike. Xander tries to laugh at Spike's comment, but he then feels the pain of his bruise. "Fine, I'll be on my way." Spike heads out of the apartment.

"Spike knows," says Xander.

"What?" says Giles. "You told him before you told me?"

"We didn't tell him. He just happened to walk by when Buff and I were kissing. Did I just say that?" Xander gets excited and starts to act like one of the girls almost saying, Oh my gosh!

"Yeah. You were kissing Buffy," says Willow. "You like saying that. Thought it would never happen. Think again, Xander." Xander and Willow smile at each other.

"Speaking of which," says Giles as the door swings open and in comes Buffy. "Buffy, are you alright?" Buffy nods her head.

"I'm the Slayer, I'm supposed to be brave and strong and I can't even tell anybody how I feel," says Buffy. "Is that like a side effect with Slayers?" She turns to Giles, who laughs at her comment. He walks over to her and closes the door for her.

"Riley?"

"I told him." Giles nods his head. "He didn't want to come. Needed some time alone."

"I see."

"No worries. He said everything was pretty low key for now, I guess." Xander gets up and looks at Buffy. She walks over to him, touches his cheek where she had hit him and kisses it softly. "I'm sorry." She whispers to him.

"It's okay," says Xander as he takes her into his arms. Tara and Willow go awwwww.

"So, anyone hungry?"

"I'm starved."

"When are you not?" says Willow. Tara laughs at that. They all get their coats and head out.

"Mom's making meatloaf," says Buffy.

"Oh, I love meatloaf," says Giles as he follows them out as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Tell Them That I Love You. Last Chapter. Enjoy.

They all arrive at Buffy's house and Joyce is a little surprised that Buffy invited them all. When she sees Giles enter, she begins to get a little uncomfortable.

"Honey," says Joyce to Buffy. "How did it go?"

"It was good," replies Buffy. "He was surprised by it, but I think he took it well."

"I'm glad."

"Mom." Buffy takes her mother over to the kitchen, while everyone else settles over in the living room. "You didn't say anything about me and Xander. I want to know what you think." Joyce smiles at her daughter and moves a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Sweetheart, I love Xander like if he were my son. Of course I'm happy for the both of you. Also, Rupert owes me twenty bucks."

"He does?"

"We made a bet one time and he's probably forgotten by now that you and Xander were going to open the blinds and get together. For heaven's sake, you took long enough." Buffy laughs.

"He didn't think we'd get together?"

"No, he did, but he didn't think it would take this long. So, I won. I know my daughter and she's picky."

"That's because I'm a blonde just like you." Joyce is surprised at her daughter's comeback.

"How could you say that to me?"

"You always hurt the ones you love." Buffy smiles gleefully. Then Joyce starts to tickle Buffy, her weak spot. She starts to laugh real loud and everyone in the living room heads over to where they were. They look at the mother, daughter bond and think how sweet.

They all had dinner together and the food was like always, divine. This is in Giles' terms. Perhaps he is trying to butter up Joyce and make her forget about their silly little bet.

"Here, let me get that for you, Joyce," says Giles as he takes her plates from her hand.

"You want to help with the dishes?" asks Joyce.

"Of course." Joyce smiles at that. She is taking advantage of Giles for all that he is worth, but she will not give up her winnings on the bet they made. Everyone headed over to the living room once again. Buffy and Xander are sitting on the chair, with Buffy on Xander's lap.

Willow and Tara smile at the two. Joyce then enters the room, with a smile as well. Buffy looks at her mom.

"Mom, did he pay up?" asks Buffy.

"No," replies Joyce.

"Why are you so happy?"

"It's more of a smirk than a smile." Joyce sits down.

"What did you do?"

"I just told Giles that the dishwasher isn't working."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Is that true?" asks Xander looking at Buffy.

"It's working fine," replies Buffy. "My mother can be so cruel." They all laugh.

Giles comes out of the kitchen and sees that everyone is laughing. He smiles and walks over to them.

"What's so funny?" asks Giles. Everyone looks at him, with a serious expression, then they burst out laughing again. Giles is confused and looks at Buffy.

"Giles, sit down," says Buffy as she pulls him onto the sofa. "Just give my mother her 20 bucks, so we can use the dishwasher." Giles then glares at Joyce, who quickly gets up and walks out of the room.

"Joyce," says Giles in a high pitch tone. Joyce turns around and smiles.

"Giles, it was a harmless little joke," says Joyce. Giles walks over to her.

"Children, cover your eyes."

"Giles!" says Buffy.

"Buffy, cover your eyes," says Xander as he puts his hand over Buffy's eyes. "You don't want to see this." Giles pulls out his wallet and takes out a 20 dollar bill. He hands to Joyce, who puts it down her shirt.

"Come on," says Joyce. "Help put the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher."

"Maybe I'll just watch," says Giles. "I'm very good at that." He winks at Buffy and she nods her head.

"Bet you 20 bucks those two get together tonight," says Xander.

"No way," says Buffy. "That would be weird. Besides, they have always been embarrassed since that time with the band candy. That is as far as they'll ever go."

"I'll bet you 40 bucks that they're making out in the kitchen right now," says Tara with a smirk. They all look at Tara shocked that she would say such a thing.

"Let's take a peek," says Willow curious. The four of them head through the living room and each stick their heads out the doorway to the kitchen. At first they see nothing and hear nothing. They walk through the hallway slowly and they see no one in the kitchen.

"Where'd they go?" They walk over to the dinning room and finally see them on top of the dinning table. Joyce's blouse was half way up and Giles was about to unbutton his shirt.

"Hey, it's like in the movies," says Xander. Joyce and Giles hear Xander's comment and stop their make out session. Giles gets off Joyce and fixes his outfit. He coughs and helps Joyce off the table. Joyce then starts to fix the chairs.

The four of them just smile at the two hormone prone adults, who still think that they are all still just kids.

"I was ah…" says Giles stuttering for the first time.

"It's okay, Giles," says Buffy. "You were groping my mother. Eww, that sounded better in my head."

"So, pay up," says Tara with a smile.

"I've got a 20," says Xander grabbing the crumpled up bill from his pocket.

"I've got 10," says Buffy.

"Me, too," says Willow as she hands it to Tara. She smiles at them and the rest just glare at the adults, who are completely embarrassed.

Later, after everyone leaves, Buffy is saying goodbye to Xander. The two are holding hands and look at them for a while. Then they look at each other and take a deep breath.

"I can't believe it took this long," says Buffy. "I kinda feel dumb."

"You're not," says Xander as he kisses her on the nose. Buffy smiles at him. "You're the smartest aside to Willow, Tara, and Giles."

"Oh, thanks. I don't think Giles was thinking when he decided to want to have sex with my mom on my dinning table. I need to burn that."

"Giles was just acting on his impulse. You know he's always had a thing for your mom. Ever since that band candy incident. God, you looked hot in that 18th century dress."

"Xander." Buffy blushes.

"Sorry, did I say that out loud? Bad Xander." He hits his hand and looks at Buffy.

"Did you wish you had acted on impulse that night?"

"Yeah, but I was a military soldier extraordinaire. I wasn't one who fooled around."

"What would you have done to me if you were?" Buffy smirks.

"Buffy, how dare you ask me such a…a… personal question."

"Cause I wanna know. You said I was hot."

"Yes, I was drooling when I entered your house that night, which I thank God you didn't notice."

"Would you have laid me on the dinning room table like Giles did with my mom?"

"That did come to mind."

"Why don't we take it slow, okay?"

"Sounds like an idea. You see, you are smart." Buffy laughs at that.

"Thanks." Buffy leans in and pop kisses him. "Hey, I really want to know."

"What?"

"Well, Anya is always talking about orgasms and you giving her many of them."

"Buffy."

"Too fast. Wrong question."

"So, tell me again."

"What?"

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you, Alexander Lavelle Harris."

"Yes!" Xander kisses her one more time.

"Hmmm, yummy Xander lips." Buffy smiles at her words.

"Buffy lips are pretty good, too." They kiss again and this time for longer. They both take deep breaths as they release.

"Wanna stay the night?" Buffy tugs at his shirt and Xander moves closer and closer to the door.

"What about your mom and…"

"I promise I'll go very slow." Buffy says this in a seductive tone that Xander couldn't resist. They enter the house kissing and Buffy closes the door.

The END!

I hope you all liked the ending.


End file.
